


Our Girl From Space

by Ec2012



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Yondu, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Peter's a good big brother, Protective Peter Quill, Protective Yondu Udonta, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Stucky - Freeform, Swearing, eventual poly - Freeform, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ec2012/pseuds/Ec2012
Summary: The reader is Peter Quill's younger sister, who's returned to Earth after the battle with Ronan. She learns that adjusting to life on Earth is difficult and challenging. Everything is so different from what she remembers as a child. While their experiences aren't quite the same, she begins to develop a friendship with Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. How will things develop between these two super soldiers and their space girl?Steve x Reader, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Steve X Bucky, Eventual Steve X Bucky X Reader





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks for checking out my new story! I hope you all will enjoy my story. I've fallen for Stucky hard and just had to write a story for them. This will probably be a shorter story but we'll see how it goes. This is also my first ploy fic so that's exciting! I hope I do it right. 
> 
> I'll do my best to update every two weeks, either Monday or Tuesday, as real life allows. I am an amateur writer so there will be mistakes in my work, you are welcome to point them out to me, if you'd like. There will be smut in later chapters, at that point I'll move the rating up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome Marvel characters. This story is just for fun. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you have a moment and are so inclined. Comments are appreciated. Thanks again for checking out my story! See you next time! ~Ec
> 
> Trigger: loss of family member

The wind blew softly against the long grass, rocking it sweetly like a newborn. Rolls of laughter bounced off the grass and danced throughout the air. Music played softly through the radio that rested on a red, green and white stripped blanket. A basket with half eaten sandwiches and lemonade remained open as the owner played nearby. 

Their hands were clasped together as the small family of three spun happily in a circle. The mother wore a yellow sun dress with small pink flower buds. The two kids she was with worse clothing similar to hers. Happy like spring, she told them before they left that morning on a surprise picnic. 

“Ring around the rosies….” Their voices sang together as they less-than-gracefully walked in a circle before falling on the ground. Laughter erupted into the air as the young mother, Meredith Quill, began to tickle her children. Their giggles and shrieks of laughter drowned out the radio before the tickle war faded into relaxing background. 

“More mommy! More!” (Y/N) giggled out as she stumbled to stand up. Her hands reached for her mother’s and brother’s. Her eyes were crystal clear and wide with anticipation. 

“More?” Meredith laughed at her daughter’s enthusiasm. “What do you say Peter? Should we do it one more time?”

“But mom this game is for babies.” Peter whined slightly, though he took their hands again. He’d never admit he was having fun playing a “baby” game. 

“I’m not a baby!” (Y/N) glared at her older brother who merely glared back. She stuck her tongue out at him. Peter returned the gesture but a moment later smiled and winked at her. (Y/N) let out a gleeful laugh before she latched onto her brother’s hand.   
“Please Peter?” she begged, her eyes wide and lips pouted in her best puppy-dog face. Peter laughed and curled his fingers around her hand. 

“Ok, (Y/N).” he nodded before he reached out to grab their mother’s hand. They were half way through ring-around-the-rosies when Meredith’s world began to spin. She blinked a few times as she tried to regain focus while still attempted to play the game with her children. Suddenly she let go of both of their hands. 

“You two keep playing.” She grinned, “I just need to a get a drink.” Not noticing their mother’s condition, the children continued to play until they crashed themselves to the ground and another roar of laughter echoed through the air. 

Meredith was almost to the blanket when her spinning head took over and she felt herself falling onto her knees to stable herself. 

“Mom?” She heard her young boy’s call. She raised her hand to motion him to continue to play but ended up bringing it to her mouth as a coughing fit began. 

“Mom?” Peter screamed as he raced towards the golden haired woman. Following like a shadow was little (Y/N), worry written in both their eyes. 

“It’s ok,” Meredith Quill smiled softly at her son before she another coughing fit started. “Its..(cough)….it’s ok Peter.” A stream of endless coughs seemed to pour from her lips as she tried to gently reassure her children that everything was alright. 

(Y/N)’s (e/c) eyes shifted between her brother and mother. She didn’t understand what was going on, was mommy sick? Peter, however, had a better idea that something was wrong. He didn’t just what it was yet, but he knew something was. 

It had all started with small headaches that would come and go from time to time. There wasn’t anything usual about it, nothing that raised any alerts. That what Meredith originally thought. Now, however, she knew…she knew the truth and it broke her heart. The tumor, the cancer was growing more rapidly than she ever thought it could. She didn’t want to leave…she didn’t want to leave them. Peter and (Y/N) were still children. She wanted to watch them grow up, graduate high school, maybe even college, then get married and surround her with little grandbabies. That wasn’t to be her life though and she knew it. 

Once the coughing fit finished, Peter handed his mother bottle of water that had been resting on the red and green picnic blanket. With a warm and knowing smile, Meredith thanked her son before accepting the water. 

“Mom?” Peter questioned, fear present in those wide blue eyes as he held on tightly to (Y/N)’s smaller hand. The golden haired woman glanced at her children before she extended her arms out to them. A moment later, the small family was in a cuddle ball on the blanket. 

The children listened as their mother softly sang to them. Meredith held Peter and (Y/N) close, knowing that these moment would soon pass. The sun was setting much like her life. Her strength was weakening, her health, failing. How was she to tell them? 

“Peter, (Y/N).” Meredith softly hummed, looking down at the two small bodies cuddled into hers. They both glanced up, serene smiles on their faces. “I want you two to do something for me. Are you up for the challenge?” Immediately the two kids were wide-eyed and paying attention. Her arms tightened around them slightly before she continued. “I want you two to take each other’s hand.” 

Peter and (Y/N) quickly made disgusted faces before the whining began. 

“I don’t want to hold her hand.” Peter cried, “she’s a girl.” 

“Mom….Peter’s a boy….boys are gross.” (Y/N) rationalized as well as she could. Meredith let out a gleeful laugh, oh how she loved these two. 

“Just do it or we won’t go get ice cream when we get back to town.” Meredith threatened, though the light never left her eyes. 

“Ok.” “Fine.” Their whines unified in the air before they held hands and began pulling faces at each other. Meredith couldn’t stop smiling as another chuckle left her lips. Her hand softly closed on top of theirs. 

“If there ever comes a time, when I’m not here to take care of you. I want you two to promise me to stay together.” Meredith began, her voice began to tremble slightly as she thought of the life her kids would have to face without her. “Promise me that no matter what happens you are there for each other, that you will always protect one another and that…you will never let go.”

~~~~~

Peter’s eyes snapped open. Pearls of sweat covered his body, he could feel it trickling down him as his breath was heavy and somewhat forced. He sat up, his fist clenching the blankets that covered him before he threw them aside. His heart felt like it was running up a mountain, rapid and fiercely. 

It wasn’t the first time he had dreams about his mother and sister. He often did and he found comfort in them. This time was different though. He never dreamed about the picnic his mother took he and (Y/N) on before she entered the hospital. The timing was horrible with (Y/N) leaving and everything. 

‘Why?’ His thoughts raced past him in hyper speed. ‘Why am I dreaming of that now?’ Peter shook his head as he stood from the bed and made his way over to the bathroom that was attached to his room. Cold, harsh water splashed against his face as he attempted to free himself from the ghosts that had plagued his rest. 

Once he had settled his thoughts, Peter left the darkness of his room and walked quietly down the hall. He paused a door and didn’t bother to knock when he finally opened it and entered the room. It was bare and lifeless, exactly how (Y/N) left it when she decided to return to Yondu and his crew. 

It was a decision that left Peter perplexed and puzzled. It was the first time since they entered space that the two of them were separated for along period of time. He glanced at the empty bed before he sat down on it. 

Memories of his and (Y/N)’s adventures before the guardians were formed, swirled around in his mind. They did everything together. They accomplished missions together, did dance offs together, fought over who go to use the bathroom first in the morning, together. Something had changed though and he couldn’t tell what. It happened around the time the guardians formed their group. At first nothing seemed different…then as time passed Peter noticed the light in his sister’s eyes lessened. Something happened and he had no idea what. 

“Damnit (Y/N)!” Peter cursed as he kicked the air. “We’re supposed to do this together.” 

“Everything ok?” Peter heard a familiar voice asked. He glanced up and saw Gamora standing at the door, watching him. 

“Fine.” He muttered as the female made her way towards him. “Just worried about (Y/N).” 

“(Y/N) is with Yondu on his ship.” Gamora reassured, the terran man before sitting next to him on (Y/N)’s previously vacant bed. “She’s well and safe.” 

“I know…I just…” Peter let out a sigh. Everything had changed and not for the better. “Why did she shut me out? I know something happened to her on that ship. Why won’t she tell me?” Silence filled the air as Gamora thought how to best answer him.   
“I don’t know.” The green, bad ass beauty replied slightly shaking her head. 

Since the mission with Ronan, Gamora had spent a lot of time with the Quill siblings. Never before had she met two bigger goofballs that loved to sing and dance. They were always happy to see each other even if they teased otherwise. They were close, they had a strong bond that developed with siblings had no one to rely on but one another. In a way, Gamora envied that about their relationship. She had no such bond with any of her adoptive siblings. “Give her time. (Y/N) loves you. You’re her older brother, she’ll come around.” 

“If she doesn’t?” Peter questioned before he buried his hands in the pads of his hands. He loved Gamora and the other guardians greatly. They had fun with their adventures and spreading peace throughout the galaxy. Why didn’t (Y/N) want to be apart of that anymore? Did he do something? Or were his suspicions correct? Did something happen to her on that ship? 

Suddenly Peter felt a soft, warm hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to his girlfriend and tried to copy her smile. 

~~~~~~

“You sure this is what ya want, Stardust?” a tall blue man questioned as you both looked down to the ground below. His ship floated in the air, waiting for your departure. You turned and offered him a reassuring smile, one that mimicked your mother’s that day in the field. “Don’t think I like the idea of ya wandering around by yourself down there. Don’t want ya getting hurt.” 

“I’ll be fine, dad.” You replied with a smirk. This corners of Yondu’s lips turned up before he wrapped you up in his big, strong arms. Relaxed, you rested your head against his chest and your arms enveloped around his larger frame. You had a different relationship to Yondu than your brother did. Yondu was harder on your brother but a soft spot had always been there for the little terran girl he raised. “I was born here. I just want to see what life is like back on earth.”

“Just ‘cause ya was born ‘here don’t mean ya belong ‘here.” Yondu crossed his arms, concern rested in his eyes. He didn’t like this. You knew he wouldn’t, you knew Peter wouldn’t. That’s why you didn’t tell your brother of your plan. That and you didn't feel strong enough to face him yet. 

Truth was you hadn’t told your brother anything…not since that night. You needed time, you needed peace and quiet away from everything you knew. You just couldn’t get that in outer space. Not on a spacecraft that carried your brother or one that held a band of merry ravengers. You were curious to see what the world you left behind all those years ago was like and you needed to heal. 

“I know.” You nodded, “I just….”

“Hey, ya don’t have ta talk about it, if ya don’t want.” Yondu placed his hand on your shoulder in comfort. His red eyes held a soft understanding to them. “I understand why ya came to this decision….just wish ya could find the solace you need with me or your brother close by. Ya don’t even know anyone on Terra ‘nymore.” 

“Maybe that’s the reason why I feel the need to be here.” You muttered as you looked to the earth. It was your home once. You rarely thought of it in the past. Now it seemed to be all you could think of it. “Maybe what I need, is a fresh start where no one knows me.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explore your home town, have a talk with Yondu and you make SHEILD nervous.

It was late when Steve Rogers finally returned to his apartment. Another mission completed, another threat gone. The world was safe, even if it was only temporary. All was quiet, for now at least. His tired feet shuffled along the floor as not to wake up his sleeping roommate. Silently, he opened the door to his friend’s room. He was met with soft snores and breathes, telling him Bucky was indeed asleep. Steve’s lips lifted up as he offered his slumbering friend a fond smile. 

He only stood there a few moments before he gently closed the door behind him and slipped into his own room. After showering and changing into his pajama pants, he sat on his bed, deep in his thoughts. He and Bucky had been separated for so long, now he slept a few feet away. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest as he thought of the brown-haired man across the hall. His eyes closed and he pictures those lips meeting his own while his hands trailed down the other’s body. Steve could almost taste Bucky’s tongue dancing against his own as the taller man’s arms ached to press their bodies together. 

It wasn’t until he heard a man’s scream that he snapped out of his thoughts. He stood from his bed and made his way across the hall in hopes he could ease his best friend’s PTSD. 

…

Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D surveillance had spotted something unusual on their radar. A ship, or UFO, had penetrated the atmosphere and was hanging out in Missouri. Leading to Nick Fury, director of their organization to sit looking at the reports of this new, possible threat. Next to him sat Agent Hill, also going through paper work submitted by locals. 

“It’s been going back to that spot every night for the past week.” Agent Hill stated as they looked through the different files. “Looks like we have another extraterrestrial visitor.” 

“Indeed it does.” Nick agreed, as he read comments made by a few of the locals. They spoke a while longer before the decision was made to take a team down to Missouri to see what exactly they were up against now. Fury had just given the order before he stood and made his way out of his office. 

“You don’t want to involve Tony or one of the others?” Hill questioned as she followed her boss out of the office and down an dark empty hallway. 

“At this point all we know is there’s an unidentified ship zooming in and out of the Missouri area. We don’t know what they’re doing or who they are.” Nick commented as he thought over the possibility of involving one of the Avengers. “We don’t know if they’re dangerous or not. Until we have a clearer picture of what we’re dealing with we won’t waste any of the Avenger’s time. For now we’ll scope out the area, if we find something we’ll bring it.” 

…..

You walked down the darkened streets towards the woods that had become your temporary home. You were tired and ready for food and rest. Still your eyes remained open and alert. Someone was following you, you could sense them. They had been for a day now, though you couldn’t figure out why. Were you really that odd? Maybe wearing your ravager clothes to wander around your hometown was poor judgement but it wasn’t really that bad. 

A week had passed since your return to Terra. It had been more difficult than you anticipated. That first night, you set up camp in the woods near the town you lived in for the first six years of your life. You merely had to push a few buttons and a fire, transparent, thermal tent and some food was ready for your use. That night, you laid in your warm quarters and watched as the stars flickered in the distance. It seemed strange to you, not to be among them. 

The next day you cleaned up, put on your usual ravager attire, set your belongings in a few different hiding locations and made your way out of the forest. Eager to see what the town of your childhood was now like. Everything was different, the people, the way they dressed, talked, their hair even their behavior. You could feel the heat of their stares as you walked through town. Their whispers didn’t go unnoticed by your ears and you quickly began to feel out of place. 

Still, some places and buildings you remembered. A smile tugged at your lips when you passed your old school. It was on the smaller side but still stood as proudly as you remembered it. Nostalgia washed over you like a warm bittersweet wave. Shadows of the past seemed to come to life before your eyes as you stared at the stone steps where you and Peter used to huddle together when something was wrong. 

(Flashback)  
“Peter are you ok?” a four year old version of yourself asked a six year old, bloodied up Peter Quill. 

“I’m fine (Y/N).” Peter hissed back as you tried to paw at him in worry. A bully had been picking on you because of your second-hand shoes. You were in tears when Peter found you with the older boy and immediately tackled him to the ground.  
“But why did you hit him? He was bigger and scarier than you.” Your timid voice questioned, you hand not letting go of his arm. 

“’Cause no one messes with my little sister.” He answered before his arms wrapped around you and he showed you his best toothy smile. “Only I get to do that.” Then he started tickling you. Laughter blessed the air as the two of your wrestled a bit before being found by the teachers. 

(End of Flashback)

A soft laugh left your lips, even as he got older Peter never changed. He was childish and stubborn as ever but he always looked out for you. Especially once Yondu took the two of you. 

Someone cleared their throat, forcing you out of your memories. You looked up at saw a woman in a dress suit, her arms crossed, her face severe. It was strange, you had faced a number of villains, creatures and beasts in space and didn’t flinch. In fact if she had been pink or blue, you would have found her more friendly. As it was you were somewhat intimidated by her. It seemed almost peculiar, seeing someone who looked similar to yourself. 

“This is a school.” Her harsh voice snapped at you, “For the safety of our kids, we prefer unauthorized adults stay off of campus grounds.” Suddenly you were back in reality and you realized kids had been let out for recess. Embarrassment and dread filled you. How long had you been standing there? 

“Of course. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.” You stated before turning away and leaving the school. 

‘Damn, that was stupid.’ You thought as you continued to walk. ‘I must have looked like a creep or idiot.’ You didn’t stop again until you came across a fenced area on the edge of town. 

Headstones caught your eye almost immediately. Your mother, she would be buried there, wouldn’t she? The urge to walk over to the cemetery nearly overtook you. Your steps quickened but came to an abrupt halt at the gate. A pit formed in your stomach as nerves coiled up inside you. You didn’t have as many memories of your mother as Peter did. You did remember the day she died and very vividly. You could picture how ghostly white, weak and frail she had been. Your gaze fell upon the different headstones and for a moment you wondered if you really ready to see your mother’s final resting place. You let out that small puff of air, you had been holding in and began to walk through the cemetery. You rounded the cemetery a few times but did not find your mother's name. You shook your head, her grave had to be here. Where else would it be? Again you walked through the graveyard but still did not find your mother. 

Shaking your head you left the burial ground and walked back through the town. On your way back to camp, your thoughts turned to the future. You had a limited supply of food on hand. You would also need a more sturdy place to live once winter cam around. You had units saved up but needed Terran money in order to live here. You also needed to blend in more. You quickly ditched your goggles and laser gun, once you realized no other Terran walked around wearing things like that. 

On your second day on Terra you managed to get a job as a waitress at the town diner. It wasn’t nearly as exciting and ravaging but it would do for now. You spent the rest of the week learning about your new job but other than that it was fairly uneventful. Well except for one thing. Everyday at least one customer mentioned that a space ship had been seen hovering around the nearby forest late at night. That quickly caught your attention, it also gave you an idea of who had been following you. 

It was late when you arrived back at the little clearing you called home. You set up your tent and was eating some leftover food your boss let you take home when you heard something snap and a groan. Quickly, your hand reached into your tent and found a long rod of cool, silver metal. You stood and with the push of some buttons, the silver stick transformed into a staff. Two large blades appeared on each side while two small coils lit-up with electricity. Ok, it wasn’t as fancy as some of your brothers weapon’s but you liked your staff. You lowered the goggles you wore on your head and turned on the night vision with a flick of a button. Slowly you made your way toward the sound and rustling nearby. 

“Shit,” You heard a familiar voice say and within a second you found a man standing up after have fallen over some tree roots. You went to strike when you caught a glimpse of the man’s face. Shock formed on both your faces, your eyes were wide. 

“Kraglin!” you yelped, stopping just before you hit him. You were right. The ship being spotted was Yondu's and Kraglin, he was the one who had been following you. “What the hell? Why are you here?”

“(Y/N)!” Kraglin screeched in surprise. You lowered your staff and turned it off.

“S…sorry.” He muttered, as he began patting the dirt off his clothes. “I wasn’t suppose to let you spot me.” 

“What are you doing here?” You asked patiently. Kraglin was like an older brother or uncle to you. He was a friend and after the week of stares and whispers you could use a friendly face. 

“Yondu was worried you weren’t settling in alright. He sent me since I look more Terran than the rest of the crew.” He answered, after a moment. You nodded and shook your head. Really, you weren’t that helpless. Still, it was nice to know someone cared. 

“Come on.” You chuckled before nodding towards where you were sure the ship was hovering. “Let’s go talk to the Captain.” 

The two of you made small talk before you found yourself in a familiar clearing. This was where you had been left only a few days prior. Leave it to Yondu to know you wouldn't wonder far at first. Kraglin talked into the radio on his suit and within a few minutes the two of you had been beamed up into the ship. 

“Kraglin!” You heard a familiar gruff voice yell out. You looked to your left and saw that blue figure you considered your father. “What you doing back here boy? I told you to keep an eye on….” Yondu’s voice faded out as his red eyes collided with your (e/c) ones. Silence plagued the air a moment before a big blue hand bopped Kraglin on the head. 

“Shit, you wasn’t suppose to let her see ya.” Yondu growled at the Xandarian. Kraglin went to apologize but was cut off. “Get back to your post. If you’re here, ya gonna work.” With that the man hurried off to complete the rest of his tasks for the day. Yondu shook his head before he turned back to you. 

“Sooo, do you want to explain to me why Kraglin was out in the forest, watching me?” You asked, your hands on your hips, while your right brow lifted, waiting for his answer. Yondu’s head tilted. He wasn’t used to you giving him such a stern look. That usually came from your brother. 

“’Cause I was worried about you, girl.” Yondu defended while folding his arms. His brow lifted in the same manner as yours. He was the parental figure in this relationship after all and he wasn’t about to let your sass shake him. 

“You don’t need to worry about me.” You informed him, not backing down, “I can take care of myself.” 

“Yeah, in space. You was practically a baby when I got ya. You even found decent lodgings yet?” He questioned while motioning you to follow him to a bench that rested nearby. 

“I was six years old, not a baby. I do remember some things about this planet.” You argued back as you followed, “I’ll be renting a room within the next few weeks and you are the one who taught me how to fight. I’m going to be fine Yondu. You don’t have to worry. You’re drawing unwanted attention. Rumors are spreading about a spaceship in this area.” 

“I thought spaceships and people from space was nothing but nonsense to Terrans.” The blue Centarian commented as he lowered himself on to the bench. He patted the spot next to him, motioning you to join him. 

“When I was little that was the case.” You sighed before joining him on the bench. “Everything has changed though.”

“What you mean?” He asked. 

“I guess some alien army attacked New York, a really big city on Terra.” You replied slightly annoyed, “It’s made them jumpy and untrusting of visitors from space.” You had spent the majority of your life in space and was raised by what other Terrans would consider an alien. Was it a dangerous place? Sure. Was everyone from space evil? No. You knew that, you weren’t sure the rest of your people would though. 

“Guess that makes sense.” Yondu stretched out his arms as he answered. “Guess that means you’re coming home with me right?”

“No.” You shook your head before gently hitting him in the stomach. “I’m not giving up just because the rest of my kind are a little twitchy about visitors from space.” Yondu let out another chuckle before he nodded. 

“Can’t blame me for trying right?” He said, not looking away from you. Fondness filled his eyes as he leaned slightly, “So, how was your first week back on Terra?” You paused. You didn’t want to tell him things were harder than you expected. Still, he’d know if you were lying, damn your inability to lie believably. 

“Difficult.” You answered, honestly though you attempted to keep a smile on your face. 

“Why?” His brows curled together as he focused on your facial expressions. 

“Terrans are…” you paused while you decided how to phrase it, “harder to talk to than I remember. They don't seem to understand what I'm saying or talking about.” 

“How so?”

“Well, the last time I was here I was still learning to read and write. I can’t exactly walk up to people and say, ‘Hi! I’m (Y/N) Quill. I was abducted by aliens 28 years ago.’” You blurted out. Yondu let out a hardy laugh, he sighed as his infectious smile spread on his lips. You couldn’t help but return his smile. 

“Now why not?” He chuckled not expecting an actual answer. 

“I should get back to my tent.” You said before standing up causing your father figure to do the same. "You should head back to space. I'm sure there are bounties calling your name." 

“Ok.” Yondu nodded before he pulled out a black backpack from seemingly nowhere. “Here.”

“What’s this?” You asked, taking the bag from him, you unzipped it and peered inside. 

“More supplies to get you by.” Yondu answered, nodding to the bag. “Can’t have my girl starving. There’s even some clothes in there I was told would help you blend in more with other Terrans.” 

“Thank you, dad.” You whispered before you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. He returned the hug and squeezed you til the point you almost couldn’t breathe. “Yondu, can’t breathe.”

“Sorry.” He chuckled once more. “Promise me you’ll stay safe?” 

“Of course.” You walked back over to the spot where you would be beamed back down to Terra. 

“One more thing, Stardust,” Yondu called causing you to turn around. “Don’t go falling in love with any of ‘hem Terran boys. Far as I’m concerned, this arrangement is temporary. 

“Have you seen other Terran girls?” You called back with a smirk, “Most of ‘hem of prettier than me. I doubt any Terran man will have any interest in me.” 

“Now ya stop that.” Your father-figure crossed his arms, a serious look came to his eyes. “Don’t ya ever talk that way about the baby girl I raised. Ya hear me. Besides you’re the prettiest ravager, I ever met.” You let out a laugh before offering him a real smile.  
“You’ll go?” You questioned as you readied yourself to be beamed down. 

“We’ll go.” Yondu nodded before he kissed your forehead in a fatherly way, “just know, if you ever need me, I’ll come back for ya. Just say the word.” 

“I know.” You whispered as you nodded. “Thank you.” 

A few moments later, Yondu had disappeared in a flash of light and you were back outside, looking up at the ship you had grown up in. 

You waved just before the ship took off, far into the distance. You stood there a moment as a soft smile crept onto your lips. Everything was quiet and serene. The stars glittered in the blackened sky and for a moment you couldn’t but wonder if your mother, brother and you used to watch the stars like this. 

You were about to turn to leave when you heard movement in the trees around you. You paused, brows furrowed in concentration. Something or someone was trying to sneak up on you. Well that was a pity…for them. At least that’s what you thought. Your heard the click of a gun and whipped around. Staff in hand and with a few clicks of the button, your blades and electric current were out and ready for battle. Your goggles were down and in night vision mode. 

You could see them sneaking around in the trees like a predator ready to pounce. Gun shots were fired but you managed to dodge and block their fire. Men in black attire began to surround you though they kept their distance. 

‘Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have sent Yondu back yet.’ You thought before you heard a strange sound. It sounded…almost like a spaceship but louder, more intense. The machine’s large papellors caused a current in the air and suddenly lights shone brightly down on you from the sky. Your hands instinctively moved up to block the brightness from your eyes. That’s when the strangers attacked. 

Several lunged at you, but you spun and hit them with your staff, the shock stunned those it hit leaving them alive but motionless on the ground. This continued a few mere moments before they managed to pin you to the ground. You struggled, grunted against the force of their bodies and the grass. You kicked, knocking the ones that pinned you down off. The fight continued and you attempted to make your way out of the clearing and into the trees. Suddenly you felt something zap and your body shook.  
The world around you began to morph into weird shapes. You could hear sounds but couldn’t make out any words spoken. Your body began to fall as darkness flashed before you. 

‘This can’t be it.’ You thought as your body hit the ground. ‘I didn’t come back to Terra to die.’ Muddled forms advanced towards you but your body refused any commands of movement you tried to give it. You tried to fight but your limbs wouldn’t move. Your senses were weakening, you mind fogged and confused. Soon you had no choice but to give into the darkness. 

Once you were out cold, the men that had surrounded you moved quickly. They bound your hands and feet together before they placed you on the stretcher. The helicopter landed and out jumped a large man in a black trench coat. His brown eye surveyed your sleeping form while the other eye remained hidden behind a black eyepatch. 

“Get her base.” His deep voice commanded those around him. “I’m going to need to ask our little alien friend here a few questions when she wakes.” 

“Yes Director Fury.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for joining me for this chapter of "Our Girl from Space". I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write. I'm super, super excited for the next chapter. You get to meet Steve and Bucky. Fury also has some surprises waiting for you. Eep! I'm excited to write it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left the story kudos. It's very appreciated!! Also thank you to everyone who commented. I'll reply to all of you in the comment section! Thanks again for checking out my story! Please feel free to leave a kudos or comment! See you guys in a couple of weeks! ~Emmy C.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the boys and have a few talks with Director Fury.

Tap, tap, tap, Director Fury’s fingers collided softly against his desk. His head was cradled in his opposite hand as he thought of all the different cases SHIELD was responsible for at the moment. There were so many threats, so much danger that grasped to entangle the world he loved. 

It was early morning, the sun barely began to peak through the darkness. His thoughts drifted towards this woman they had found being dropped off by a spaceship. Who was she? Why was she here? What did she want? Was she somehow connected to the tesseract? There was so many possibilities. Which was the right one?

The room remained silent before a knock was heard at the door. Fury told the knocker to come in and found a man in a lab coat, soon making his way towards him. 

“Director Fury.” The scientist greeted, holding a stack of papers in his hand. 

“Yes?” the director replied, before he was handed that stack of papers. 

“I have the test results you requested from the latest specimen.” The doctor informed him before he allowed the other man to read through what was written. 

“Are you sure this is correct?” Fury questioned, his brow cocked up. 

“Yes.” The second man nodded. 

“So you’re telling me…”

“That’s right.” The doctor, continued, “Our little alien friend is from Earth.”  
…  
Laughter echoed the air as the elevator door opened. Two deep voices could be heard joking, their lips pointed up in wide smiles. Steve’s ocean blue eyes fondly melted into his friend’s chocolate brown ones. Bucky Barnes had only recently joined the Avengers, leaving his days as a Hydra assassin behind. Much had changed since their days in the Howling Commandos, their bond however had not. 

They were making their way to the conference room when an alarm rung loudly, triggering the men into battle mode. The code, indicating a prisoner had escaped their cell and was making an attempt escape. Not five minutes had passed before an unknown woman in strange clothing came into view. Her hair was unsettled, eyes panicked but quickly melted into a glare. It was heated and daring. The woman paused and looked at the men. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her gaze darted between the two of them. Her mind seemed to be analyzing them, debating if she run or fight. A mere moment passed before, she seemed to make her decision by darting down the opposite hallway. That was all it took to cause the two super soldiers to spring into action. 

Bucky ran down a separate hallway in hopes to head her off, while Steve followed directly behind her. It was mere moments before he had caught up with her. He sprung forward, grasping onto her legs. Their bodies collided against the ground with a loud thud. The woman continued to struggle against the blond-hared man as he easily got to his feet and lifted her up. 

“Yield.” The blonde man commanded, as he pinned her between the wall and himself. It was obvious he was much stronger than she, still, she didn’t seem willing to go out without a fight. 

“Hell no.” The woman whispered before she managed to push the golden haired man backwards, jabbing him in the gut. ‘Ow’ (Y/N) thought, briefly shaking her hand that had punched the man. ‘Damn he’s solid.’ She thought before she made her way to run, however she was quickly cut off by a man with a metal arm. 

She paused again for a moment, deciphering how best to handle this foe. Her eyes blazed with determination, a look Bucky was all too familiar with. There was strength and fear in her gaze. Not another moment passed before, she found herself on the ground after another failed attempt at attack. 

‘Shit.’ (Y/N) inwardly groaned as she felt herself being lifted up off the ground. Two hands held onto her upper arms leading her back towards the elevator. She continued to struggle against their grasp. She needed to get someone safe, somewhere away from this place, somewhere she could call Yondu or her brother to come to her aid. 

What the hell could these people want with her? Worst case scenarios swirled in her mind. Surely they didn’t want to experiment on her, probe her or dissect her. Nothing could be accomplished from that. She may have grown up in outer space but she was as Terran as anyone else. There was nothing to be learned from her. 

“Experimenting on me will prove pointless.” She managed to hiss out, catching the soldiers’ attention. They glanced at each other questioningly. What was she being kept here for? Her eyes glared into the elevator doors in front of her. “I’m as Terran as you two. Nothing is to be gained.” 

“Experiment?” Bucky questioned, “What kind of place do you think this is?” The (h/c) woman turned to him, not about to fall for any tricks that this Terran man may be conjuring. 

“I don't know.” She replied, her glare returned to what was in front of her. Her head remained high, though she could feel the fear flooding her very blood. “What I do know is I was taken in the middle of the night, when I’ve caused no harm to anyone. Tell me, what am I to think of this?”

“If what you say is true, you’ll be set free.” The blonde man entered the conversation. “Until that time, cooperate it will be best for you if you do.” A sound of disgust left the woman’s lips before silence again stained the air. 

“You’re quite the fighter.” The dark haired man stated, causing her to look towards him. He offered her an amused smile while she glared lasers into him. “It’s too bad you had to try to escape. The Avengers could have used a fighter like you.” 

“I didn’t come back to Earth to fight.” She muttered, turning away from him. There had to be a way that she could escape. There just had to be, who knows what these people were going to do to her. She shuttered slightly catching the attention of the two men, now escorting you back to your cell. 

“Back to earth?” the shorter of the two men questioned. She didn’t a chance to answer before the blonde interrupted. 

“Then why did you?” The blond man questioned, his blue eyes bore into her eyes with authority. He wasn’t scary though. “You said you didn’t come back to Earth to fight. Why did you come back then?” She were quiet a moment. She weren’t exactly in a “tell all” mood. While this man could definitely come across as intimidating, there was something about his eyes that told her he sincerely wanted to know. 

“I’m tired of fighting.” (Y/N) whispered. The man’s stern face morphed questioningly before he glanced towards the second one. She was a strange one, nothing about her seemed to make sense. “I thought I would find peace here. Seems I was wrong.” 

He opened his mouth to speak but the elevator’s door opened revealing several agents alert and armed. An annoyed hmph could be heard from her lips as she glanced over the people who seemed threatened by her presence. 

“Stand down.” The golden haired man ordered, his grip on her loosened slightly but not enough for her to break free. Even if she could wiggle out of his grasp, she was considerably out numbered. She needed a better strategy to get out of here safely.  
“The director wants her in room one.” A woman with long brown hair approached them, before dismissing the remainder of the group. 

“Cooperate with the director.” The blond haired man whispered to her, catching her by surprise. Her eyes turned up to meet his. He nodded, “Answer his questions. If you do that, they’ll likely let you go.”

“How can I trust that?” She shook her head though her gaze didn’t leave his. 

“Trust us.” The second man answered, “If you’re innocent as you claim, there will be no reason to keep you here.” 

“I can’t.” She hissed, “I can’t trust any of this.” 

“Do as I ask.” The taller man interjected once more, “If you do, I will see to it personally that you have the peace and freedom you sought.” 

No more words were spoken as the men left the room. Leaving the woman behind to her thoughts.  
……….  
You looked around the mostly barren room. Nothing save a few chairs and a table between them could be found here. So this was their plan; they were going to interrogate you. Better than probing, you decided, still you despised the fact that you were trapped. 

Unknown to you those two men, Steve and Bucky stood outside the interrogation room and watched with interest. What a strange woman, you seemed to them. You know how to fight but you weren’t a warrior nor did you seem to be a soldier. What could Fury want with you here?

“Do you really think she’s telling the truth?” Bucky questioned the slightly younger man. 

“We’ll find out.” Steve shrugged, unsure what to really make of the situation. What he did know is if she was innocent, he would help her, just as he promised. They continued to talk for a moment before the door opened and Director Fury stepped into the interrogation room. 

Your glare never left the one-eyed man’s gaze. Your arms firmly folded, almost daring him to attack you. 

“At ease, miss.” The stranger suddenly spoke before taking the seat across from you. 

“Easier said than done, sir.” You sassed, causing a small chuckle to leave the man’s lips. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” he asked, not deterred by your backtalk. 

“Because you kidnapped me in the middle of the night.” You spat, nope you didn’t like him. Not one bit. 

“I’m Director Fury, head of SHIELD. What planet are you from?” He ignored your statement and asked, though it seemed he already knew the answer. Was this a test of some sort? What did he want from you? You glanced towards the window where you were sure the men from before were watching and listening. Could you trust the taller man’s advice? Would answering a few questions like this really set you free from this place? 

“I am Terran, just as you.” You answered, looking back at the man before you. He leaned in, his face remain still and emotionless. Something you really didn’t like. It was much more difficult to read people this way. 

“Terran?” The man questioned tilting his head, making it clear he didn’t quite understand. It was then you remembered how Peter always called Terra, Earth. He was here longer than you had been. Ok, you decided, think Peter, answer as he would….well sort of. 

“Earth.” You specified, your arms folded in front of your chest as you leaned back into the chair. 

“Earth?” He questioned, nodding his head slightly, “Alright. What is your connection to the spacecraft seen in Missouri?” 

“They were bringing me back.”

“Back from where?” 

“Space.”

“Why are you here now?” There was no trust in this Director Fury’s eyes. Not for you, at least. It didn’t matter what you said, he seemed to have already judged you untrustworthy. Your defense rose as did your irritation. 

“Why should I answer your questions?” You hissed quietly. Damnit it, why couldn’t they just let you go? “This whole thing is pointless.

“It’s my job to make sure you’re not a threat.” Fury replied calmly. “The Earth has been at war with people from other planets before. It’s safety is never pointless.” 

“A threat? Your men attacked me!” You reminded him, brows furrowed and eyes now radiated with anger. “I fail to see how I am the threat.”

“Fair enough.” He nodded, it had been a rough handling of you. He couldn’t blame you for being angry. Still, he needed answers, “What brought you back to Earth?” 

“I got tired of the fighting that goes on in space and remembered it being a peaceful planet.” You replied matter-of-factly. So much for that idea. 

“Peaceful? Did something happen to you in Space?”

“A great many things happened to me in Space.” 

The conversation continued, though you refused to go into any details. He didn’t trust you hence you couldn’t trust him. You weren’t here to hurt anyone. You just wanted to live a quiet, peaceful Terran life. At least until Yondu came back or Peter found out you were here. Soon, you stopped answering questions all together and were ordered back to your cell. 

Again, you found yourself in an elevator, escorted by same two men who had caught you, in your attempt to escape. Tension was high, your stress level spiked and you were sure you could feel your nerves vibrating. You had to get out. You needed to get out. Damnit, why did you have to send Kraglin back with Yondu? Why did you send them away? You were deep in though that you barely noticed that one of the soldiers had begun talking to you. 

"What?" you questioned, barely glancing to the dark haired man. 

“The name’s Bucky, by the way.” He repeated with a kind, knowing smile. “It’s nice to meet you Miss?” You blinked...did he really think you were going to fall for that? 

“No.” You muttered, turning away from him, as much as you could. You weren't in the mood for small talk, nor would you fall for any tricks. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, brows furrowed together before he looked up at his partner. 

"I said no." You repeated, this time much louder and obviously annoyed. 

“Is that an alien name?” He questioned, trying to lighten the mood. A playful smile, formed on his lips as your gaze met his. That smile quickly dropped as he realized the intensity of your duress. 

“No. It’s called, I don’t know you. I don’t know where I am or why I’m of any importance to you people. Until I get answers of my own, I won’t answer anymore questions.” You spat back, mistrust and venom laced your words but so did something else. Bucky and Steve made eye contact and silently agreed to discuss this issue once they were finished with their duties for the day. 

..........

Early the next morning, you found yourself looking at the same plan walls that you had found yourself in the day before. Your head rested in the palm of your hand as you tried to ease the massive headache you had managed to give yourself from stress and worry. Suddenly the door opened and the same man from yesterday entered the room. This time the two soldiers from the day before entered the room behind him. Fury took his same spot in front of you, while the man, Bucky, took a seat close to you. 

“Good morning.” Fury greeted but was quickly returned with a glare. “You don’t trust me very much do you?”

“Not one bit.” You replied leaning back into your chair, folding your arms in the process. Bucky smirked while Steve stood in the corner with his arms folded. 

“I get that.” Fury replied, “I doubt I’d be thrilled, if I were in your position." 

"So then why am I here?" 

“We still need to make sure you're not a threat. So you're from Missouri, right? That’s why you had your extraterrestrial friends drop you off there.”

“What of it?" 

“SHIELD intel has been looking into disappearing in that area over the last 35 years.” Fury explained as he opened the file in his hand. Without pause he set the folder on the table in front of you. At first your eyes glared at him before your gaze made its way down to the paper. They widened in surprise at what you saw. “They found a particularly interesting case.”

You remained silent as you focused on the images in front of you. Your name was written underneath the picture of a younger you. Next to you was Peter’s name and picture. One top of the document was the word “MISSING” written in bold capital letters. What was this? A trick? Had they known who you were all along? 

“This is you, isn’t it? Miss (Y/N) Quill?” the strange man dressed in black questioned as his fingers tapped the picture. He watched you steadily as you picked up the paper with two familiar faces on it. You couldn’t help but smile as you looked at the younger version of your brother and yourself. You could faintly remember when these pictures were taken. It wasn’t long after that, that your mother’s brain tumor had be diagnosed. Peter had has typical goofy smile on his lips, tugging at your own. Director Fury observed you closely as you gazed fondly at the “Missing” sign he had placed in front of you. He was quiet but he could tell from your expression you knew who the children in the flyer were. He leaned back in his seat and relaxed slightly. 

“I have theory about what happened. Your brother was seen running from the hospital in tears moments after your mother’s death. You being the younger sibling followed after him, also distraught and confused. You managed to catch up to your brother only for the two of you to be kidnapped and taken to space. Am I right?” He questioned, hoping you would answer now. 

“More or less.” You voice was barely audible before you glanced back down to the photos. “I don’t understand.” 

“Miss Quill?” The blond soldier questioned, the change in your mood had not gone unnoticed by anyone in the room. 

“Why would anyone look for us? My mother died right before we were taken.” You whispered, thoughts and strange emotions began to flood your mind. None of this made sense. There was no one on Earth who would have cared about the two of you. Who...? “Who would have looked for us?”

“Your grandfather.” Fury suddenly spoke bringing your attention to him. Your (e/c) eyes met his dark brown ones, lost and unsure what to think of what he was telling you. “He immediately reported it to the police. You and your brother were assumed to have been lost in the woods. He didn’t give up though. He plastered these posters everywhere for years after your disappearance.”

“I..” You stuttered slightly, it was a strange emotion you were feeling. There was a sorrowful ache in your chest, one you didn't understand. You barely remembered having a Grandfather but knew he was harsh with Peter. He looked for you? For the both of you? Confusion fuzzed your mind, someone had been looking for you? “I never knew…”

“Knew?” Fury encouraged, glad to be getting somewhere with you. 

“That there was someone here that cared about us.” Your gaze went from the man in black to the dark-haired man, then to the blond soldier in the corner. Bucky and Steve froze a moment, the look in your eyes...it was familiar. Very familiar. You then watched as Fury reached out towards the folder in front of you. 

“This is him.” Fury turned flipped the page up revealing the face of a vaguely familiar man. “Do you recognize him?” 

“Not sure.” You answered, your hand reached out and took the picture from him. Memories washed over you, flooding your mind. Memories you didn’t know you had. The confusion only grew as you tried to make sense of everything in front of you. 

“He’s still alive.” Fury informed you, your eyes darted up towards him. “Would you like to see him?” The situation seemed to only get more muddled up. A grandfather you barely remembered cared enough about you to look for you? Not only that but he was still alive? That couldn’t be. Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update! Thank you for your patience! Real life has been crazy busy. I'd like to say it's going to let up but it's not looking like it. I'm going to start updating at least once a month, instead of every other week. I'm so sorry to switch but my grades and future plans depend on it. 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who left kudos and especially to those who commented! You all made my day! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks again for your patience and understand! Feel free to to leave kudos and/or a comment if you're so inclined. Have a great day!-EmmyC


End file.
